Goku's Soulmate
by Val
Summary: After catching Chichi in bed with someone else(but was she really?), Goku goes to find Bulma. Please review!


  
A few weeks after Goku's return on Earth, after the Freezia's saga, during a nice night of summer...  
  
  
Goku was flying through the sky. He was angry, furious. He needed to fight to forget what he just discovered, he had to unwind on someone that would, maybe not understand, but surely accepted a fight in the middle of the night...  
  
He remembered Chichi's eyes, full of tender... Her surprise when she saw him... Goku accelerate again, the heart ready to explode. Chichi, laid on their bed, Yamcha asleep against her, her, brushing tenderly his hair... Goku couldn't hear what she said; he left immediately, deeply hurt in his feelings... He only heard her voice when in ran out of the house : " Goku! Wait! " But he didn't wait and left.  
  
  
  
Bulma awoke because of the noise. She recognized the gravity room's sounds and turned on the other side, grumbling against Vegeta who was training so late. Then she remembered that she saw him going to the shower and got up, wondering why he had return training. She heard some screams and recognized Goku's voice. Surprised and a little bit angry, she walked to the gravity room and opened the door. Vegeta felt on the back in front of her and Goku appeared at the other side of the room. Both were painting very heavily.  
  
- What are you doing? asked Bulma, hands on hips, not realizing that she were only wearing a little pink nightdress...  
  
Goku felt on his knees, head down, and didn't answer. He looked so painful, so wounded that she felt sorry for him. Vegeta got up and looked at her one second.  
  
- That idiot came and wanted to fight. But now... I think it's over...  
  
He left, not looking at the two others again, and walked again to the shower. Bulma looked at him until he disappeared and then turned to Goku.  
  
- Hmm... Goku... I don't know what's your problem, but if you want to talk about, I'll listen at you.  
  
Goku didn't react and Bulma tried to sound sweeter.  
  
- Goku, you can talk to me. But I can't walk with that gravity... Please, turned it off for me and I'll help you.  
  
Goku sighed deeply, slowly got up and walked to the control main. He looked at the buttons a moment and finally turned off the gravity. Bulma came close to him, put a hand on his arm.  
  
- Come with me. I gonna make some tea and you gonna tell me what's your problem.  
  
  
Goku looked totally devastated. Bulma put a cup of tea in front of him and sat beside him. He took the cup and began to drink, but the taste was so bad that he rapidly put the cup on the little table. Bulma did too, realizing how disgusting her tea was, and turned to Goku.  
  
- So, what's going on? Why were you fighting against Vegeta in the middle of the night?  
- ...  
- Goku, you can tell me. I'm your friend, right? Come on...  
- Chichi... She... She was... With... She was with Yamcha... On our bed...  
  
Bulma, totally surprise, heard a long and painful groan from Goku's mouth. Suddenly, she didn't recognize him. He was always smiling, careless, happy... And now, so devastated, so in pain... He hid his face in his hands, desperate.  
  
- Goku... I'm sure they didn't... You must be wrong, Chichi isn't that kind of girl.  
- I saw her! She... Ooooh...  
- She is so in love with you, in spite of all! She is the most faithful girl I know! I can't imagine her treating you like that!  
- So what were they doing?  
- I don't know... But it can't be what you're thinking!  
- Carrot, you're a real bastard.  
  
Bulma turned her face to the door and saw Vegeta, only wearing black boxers, a towel on the shoulders.  
  
- Vegeta! It's not the moment to...  
- Shut up, you, said Vegeta, walking in front of his eternal rival.  
  
Goku raised the head to look at him, but didn't say a word.  
  
- Carrot, I don't know why I'll tell you that, it's maybe because you're the only Saiyan left with me... Anyway, Bulma is right when she says that your female...  
- His wife, grumbled Bulma.  
- Your wife, so, isn't treating you. If I can believe drunk Earthlings, that woman waited for you all her life, whatever happened.  
  
Bulma reddened : she was the drunk Earthling. Some days after Namekerians' start, she organized a party and when it ended, she was completely drunk. She went into Vegeta's bedroom, tried to kiss him but finally ended crying on his shoulder and telling him anything, like poor Chichi's life or Lunch's crush for Tenshinhan, even if Vegeta didn't care of and didn't know who Lunch was...  
  
- Listen at me Carrot, continued Vegeta. That woman is your soulmate. For the Saiyans, a soulmate is a person that will love you forever, whatever happened, whatever you can do. She did that for you. And you too, you will love her forever, even if you don't know it. I think you two are the perfect exemples for soulmates... In the old story, even if one die, the other won't love anyone else, he will only wait to rejoin his love in Hell, but for you I suppose it would be Heaven.  
- It's a so cute story, said Bulma, totally charmed by the story. Who's your soulmate, Veggie?  
- Don't call me like that! Stupid female... I don't have soulmate and I will never have one.  
- Are you so sure about it?  
- ...  
  
Vegeta walked to the door, but stopped before he left the living room.  
  
- Carot... You and that Earthling are soulmate, like I told you. Return to her, it's the better thing you can do.  
  
Then he left. Bulma blinked two times, thinking how handsome Vegeta was and how sweet he could finally be...  
  
- But Vegeta might be wrong, said Goku without moving. Chichi...  
- Stop saying stupid thing, Goku! said Bulma. I believe Vegeta, it's a so cute story from him, it can be just true. So I want you to return to her and listen what she have to say.  
- And what if she...  
- She didn't, Goku. Can't you trust her? Or at least give her a chance?  
  
Goku thought about it a moment and finally got up.  
  
- You and Vegeta are right. I'll return to her and listen at her... And I'll see after...  
- I'm sure you are worry for nothing. Go, now.  
- Yeah... Thank you, Bulma.  
- I'm your friend, I'm here for that, even in the middle of the night.  
  
  
Chichi was sat at the table, crying all her tears. Goku was left since a too long moment to return, now... She had lost him again, but in a more cruel way than ever, because he was alive, and on the Earth, but he was angry after her, he was deeply hurt in his heart because of her, he wouldn't come back...  
  
She was half asleep when she heard the door opening. She got up and saw Goku walked into the kitchen.  
  
- You're back! I'm sorry, Goku! Yamcha was drunk and he came here and I couldn't let him like that, so I offered him to pass the night here and I laid him on our bed, but he started to cry because Bulma left him again and I was just comforting him, I swear, and then he felt asleep! I didn't treat you! Goku... Do you believe me?  
  
He saw her shiny eyes, ready to start crying again, all her love, all her fear, all her anxiety. She loved him, only him, forever, he knew it at this moment.  
  
- Oh, of course I believe you!  
  
He opened his arms and Chichi sheltered against him, crying.  
  
- I was so afraid... she said, her face against Goku's clothes. I thought you would never come back...  
- Chichi, I thought I wouldn't too, but... Now, I know I can trust you whatever happens and... I want you to know that I love you.  
- I love you too!  
- I know...  
  
He tenderly brushed her hair, until he realized that she was asleep in his arms. He smiled, lifted her and walked to their bedroom. He saw Yamcha on the bed and hesitate a moment. Then he install his wife on the bed, slowly undressed her and put her under the blankets. Then he took Yamcha in his arms and installed him in the living room, on the divan. He returned to his bedroom, but decided to go see Gohan before.  
  
The boy's bedroom was perfectly clean, but full of books and school's stuff. On the desk, Goku saw Piccolo's clothes and on the floor, beside the bed, the Namekerian's shoes. Gohan was deeply asleep in his bed. Goku looked at him a moment, touched by the innocent of his son. He left after a few minutes and returned in his bedroom.  
  
He laid down beside Chichi, who was deeply asleep too. Charmed by her beauty, he didn't move anymore and spent the night just looking at her sleeping, unable to take his eyes away.  
  
  
At morning, Chichi opened her eyes and saw Goku's face, full of love and admiration, tenderly smiling to her. She remembered that smile, it was there after their first night together, when she awoke... She smiled too.  
  
- Hi, she said.  
- Hi. You are so... Beautiful...  
  
A moment passed in silence. Chichi wished it would last forever. It was a new Goku and she just loved this one. But suddenly Gohan opened the door, panicked.  
  
- Mom! Dad! Yamcha is in the living room, he just vomited and he smells weird!  
  
End 


End file.
